


Обыкновенный

by Zerosh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Drama, M/M, No Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: В глазах Вортигерна Артур был обыкновенным мальчишкой. По крайней мере, ему хотелось так считать.





	Обыкновенный

За взрослением племянника он наблюдал совершенно невольно, участвуя в его жизни лишь немного больше, чем отец, но в разы меньше, чем хотелось самому Артуру. В глазах Вортигерна сын брата был обыкновенным мальчишкой со своими интересами, усиливающимися и спадающими по годам, с приятелями разных сортов, с дурацкими идеями и задумками. Иными словами – дядя видел, как обычный мальчик превратился в обычного подростка, а обычный подросток в обычного юношу. И единственным фактом, отличавшим молодого Пендрагона от городских ровесников, с которыми тот частенько водился, было законное право на престол. В остальном же – парень парнем, крепкий, придурковатый, сам себе на уме. По крайней мере, Вортигерн хотел так считать.  
  
«Обычный» Артур периодически сбегал в город кутить, нагло приперался к нему после поздным-поздно навеселе и тонко перекидывая проблему собственной тяжеленной туши на дядины плечи, ибо сам идти нормально уже не мог. Бессовестно засыпал под речи учителей, а потом просил данный материал рассказать уже Вортигерна, просил настойчиво и упрямо, обещая, что это в последний раз, и он просто не выспался. По частоте этих просьб и обещаний можно было смело предполагать, что Артур не спал вовсе.  
  
Конечно, не апогеем «обыкновенности», но чем-то вроде того была звучавшая в словах юноши некая недосказанность, напрягавшая лишь самую кроху, почти неощутимо. Ну, или дядя просто пытался не заострять на подобном внимание, как и в целом на навязчивом стремлении Артура проводить рядом с ним больше времени.  
  
Но Вортигерн слишком долго закрывал ладонями собственные глаза, сам того не замечая. Слишком убедил себя в мысли, что жаждущий его внимания мальчишка отличается от сверстников только королевской кровью, которая при всей величавости этих слов – точно такая же человеческая. Отказывался ли он видеть очевидное или действительно не видел его – вопрос, что не имеет ответа.  
  
Тем не менее, прозреть однажды пришлось. В тот душный вечер, когда они возвращались по пустому коридору с выклянченной тренировки на мечах, и племянник, пару минут назад казавшийся максимально измотанным и волочащимся подле почти что мешком, схватил за плечи и, вжав в стену, прижался своими губами к его, неприятно касаясь гладкой кожи колючей щетиной. Так ведь каждый обыкновенный парень делает, разве нет?  
  
Правда, каким бы "обычным" сие действо ни было, а после промедления наследный принц получил яростный отпор, но из крепких рук дядюшку не выпустил. Зато все стремительно становилось на свои места, и криво собранная абстракция обратилась четкой картинкой, к которой оставался лишь один вопрос: «Какого дьявола?»  
  
И, в общем-то говоря, это возмущенное недоумение прозвучало вслух, вынудив Артура застыть в молчании – неловком, но далеким от стыдливого. Однако стоять вжатым в стену собственным племянником Вортигерн не собирался.  
  
\- Мне повторить свой вопрос? – нахмурился мужчина, вновь попробовав высвободиться. Тщетно, конечно же.  
  
\- Устал скрывать, не выдержал, банально соблазнился моментом – выбирай, что хочешь, - парень лишь выдохнул, не ослабляя хватки. – Я бы мог еще парой-тройкой откровенных признаний тебя осыпать, но не считаю нужным.  
  
\- И правильно, некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух, ты немного ошибся с…  
  
\- Моментом? – усмехнулся Артур, чуть приподнимая брови. – Днем? Может, способом?  
  
\- С человеком, - Вортигерн смотрел прямо, не отводя глаз с лица племянника. – Так уверен, что я тот, кто нужен тебе, что без разговоров идешь в наступление? Можешь не отвечать, я скажу за тебя – нет. Так что отпусти меня сейчас же, Артур.  
  
\- Ты не можешь решить это за меня, - юноша даже не подумал убрать руки.  
  
\- К твоему несчастью – могу, я вправе отказывать, и отвечу наперед на все твои глупые вопросы - нет, мое решение не изменится, у тебя нет шанса и даже пытаться не стоит. Теперь – отпускай, - спокойно выдохнул мужчина, чувствуя, как ослабевает хватка. – Я бы хотел сказать, что мне жаль, но…  
  
\- Это было бы ложью, верно? – Артур малость помрачнел. Сказать по правде, он изначально не надеялся на удачу, понимал, что никогда не будет значить для Вортигерна столько же, сколько тот значит для него. Понимал, что навсегда останется в его глазах обычным – с изъяном теперь – мальчишкой, в чьих жилах кровь королевского рода, которая, к сожалению, кипит не меньше простолюдинской, когда речь заходит об объекте чувств.  
  
\- Верно, - без улыбки кивнул мужчина, направляясь дальше по коридору, оставляя племянника позади. – Отправляйся спать, Артур, сделаем вид, будто ничего не было.  
  
Ничего не было? Чудно, - юноше, кажется, захотелось усмехнуться – горько так, нервно немного, но он не стал.  
  
Даже после столь наглой попытки наследного принца заставить относиться к своей персоне хотя бы чуточку иначе, Вортигерн умудрился сохранить их взаимоотношения ровно на той же позиции, на какой они были все время – и ни на миллиметр в сторону. По крайней мере, ему хотелось считать, что все останется как есть. Ведь ныне чертовски ощутимые на собственной спине взгляды, вызывающие невольные мурашки, и настойчивые мысли о произошедшем и происходящем не изменили ничего?  
  
Хотелось бы так считать, да не получалось.


End file.
